The Many Lives of Shinobi
by blackheart0009
Summary: Naruto and Konohamaru were poking around the Third's crystal ball when they found soemthing amazing. They were able to see other worlds that are different from their own. With their friends they take a look at the worlds that are different to them. Rated M for safety reasons of the stories used.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is a challenge given to me by my fellow author Wolfpackersson09 who is also a writer whose stories I also use for my other story. He wanted a story like this for Naruto's world. He wanted to see Naruto and the others of the ninja's reaction to his and several stories and I saw no reason to refuse.

It took a while but I think I figured out a way to work it out. A key should not be needed as it should not be as complex as my last story at least in terms of reading it. Now for setting, this will be taken plus before the time skip in Naruto sometime after Tsunade becomes the Hokage and before Sasuke betrays the village. Personally I wanted for them to be a bit older like maybe after the time skip but wolf wants Sasuke's reactions to some of his stories and I rather not get into after the FSW. So I hope this works out a way we all can enjoy.

I will be trying to keep it as close to cannon as possible but I may add a thing or two into it.

Alright disclaimer; I do not own anything of Naruto nor any of the stories featured in this one. The stories used will be given permission to be used by their fellow authors and will be named when their work is posted.

**The Many Lives of Shinobi **

When he asked them to meet with him in one of the room in the Hokage Tower Naruto was not sure that they would come at all. But before him sat Sakura, Sasuke, Brushy brow's team, as well as team eight and ten. The only adult there was Iruka who was there because both Naruto and Konohamaru asked him to be there. Speaking of the new academy student, he just came into the room with his two friends Udon and Moegi entered the room. Konohamaru raced up and stood next to Naruto and grinned at him just like his role model at them all. Iruka had a feeling this was some sort of prank especially with whatever was under the cloth on top of the desk on one side of the room. "Alright you two, what did you do?"

Naruto laughed, "What made you think we did anything?"

"Because I know you," was Iruka's responds.

Naruto rub the back of his head knowing that Iruka was right, "Well I guess I should start at the beginning. Konohamaru here was looking through one of his grandpa's old journals to try and understand what he went through as the third Hokage. What he found was a journal talking about that old crystal ball he always uses to keep an eye on the village."

Konohamaru then went and pull the cloth showing the crystal ball in question. Naruto went on before anyone could ask anything. "Anyway when the old man made this is found some incredible."

"So what was it?" Sakura asked, knowing if it was discovered by the third Hokage then it had to be something they have never seen before.

Konohamaru went next, "Grandpa said he was able to see the village but not his village."

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked. "Did he see Iwa or something?"

The pair shook their heads, "Nope, it was still Konoha but it was different" Naruto said confusing everyone.

Shikamaru sighed, "So troublesome, makes sense Naruto will yea?"

Naruto stretched his head, he thought he was. So he decided to tell them what the old man saw. "The old man talked about seeing the village like it was before the Kyuubi attacked. The fourth was still alive and everything. At first he thought he was looking into the past that is until he saw us."

This caused the group to stare at them. "Explain," Shino asked simply.

Naruto nodded, "We were there as genin but the attack never happens. He then said he discovered a way to see something he call alternated realities. He peeked into a few other worlds and they were different in some way. Some major to some very small."

They were stunned at such a discovery. Iruka was the first to recover, "That's amazing! To think such things exist."

Naruto nodded, "Yep after Konohamaru showed me I thought it would be cool to look for ourselves. And we finally manage to get it to work."

Their attention was to the crystal ball at once, "You can see other worlds?" Moegi asked excitedly and she was not the only one.

Naruto nodded with a grin, "Yep I peeked into a few worlds and man was I in for a surprise."

Lee grinned at his friend, "So what youthful world did you see Naruto?"

Naruto got a happy but content look on his face, "I saw a world where I got a brother, or someone who is close enough to be. We trained in a strange new kind of jutsu. I did not look at it for long to fully understand it but I can show you guys later."

Sakura understood why they were here. "You want to show us some of these worlds."

Naruto nodded, "Yep, I figure why should me and Konohamaru be the only one to enjoy it. I want you guys to see all the awesome worlds as well, believe it!"

Sasuke just sat there wondering if he should just leave and get to training. Then he had a strange thought, he was sure that he was not the only version of himself whose brother killed off his family. Maybe seeing some of the worlds he could see different training methods he probably never thought of before. He could also see some battles with Itachi and see if he could find a weakness he could exploit. "I guess I can stick around."

Sakura smiled, "This could be really cool. Who knows how we are different from our counterparts."

Ino smirked at her friend, "Yeah forehead you could end up marring with Naruto while I keep Sasuke for myself."

Sakura glared at her, "Yeah right Piggy!"

Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome, but she's right. You could end up with Naruto just like any other girl we know or don't know. It is a different world so who knows what we will see."

Hinata blushed thinking of the fact Naruto could end up dating her. _'Maybe this is my chance to show Naruto how I feel. But can I really do it? Will he think I'll really feelings for him?'_

Naruto frowned knowing that one or two of the worlds he peeks in had different place where he found love. One world he was older, an adult even and from what he could tell was going to be having a baby with Sakura. It was a shame that version of him would not be there to see her grow up. Then there was that other strange girl he never met before that also had a baby with him. _'I wonder if I will find out who what girl is. It was a shame I died in that one but I could find so much out that I might never have found out before. Like maybe who my mom and dad could be.'_

Iruka was worried for Naruto as his biggest secret had the potential of getting out by seeing it. He went up to Naruto as he got ready to start the crystal ball viewing. "Hey Naruto, are you sure this is okay?" he whispered, "Everyone could find out your secret and I don't want you getting hurt."

Naruto glanced back at everyone who was talking to one another all excited. Naruto smiled, "I trust these guys Iruka sensei. Beside I should be able to handle it, believe it."

Iruka smiled and went back at his seat as Naruto started to pump chakra into the crystal ball. "Now I found two ways to show the worlds. One take little charka and we would have to look into the ball to see it but this way we was see the best view." Light shined from the ball and the room around them started to change like they were in a Genjutsu. More detail came into view and every looked around stunned at what was happening, "This is a world I never looked at so hold on to your head bands cause here we go!"

* * *

Now I hope that is a good start for this. I will send the next chapter with a story soon but with work and life catching up with me I am finding less and less time to work on stuff like this. Bare with me please because I am doing the best I can. Now I know there are tons of Naruto stories and way too many to chose from as people will be giving suggestion so I made some rules to help make a fair list.

**Rule one have to be with Naruto in it. Be it a Naruto only story or a crossover Naruto or characters from Naruto must be main characters.**

**Rule two, little to no basing. I am not a fan of basing people like Sakura or Sasuke. A little bit is fine but nothing major.**

**Rule three, I get the final say. If I don't like the story for some reason then I will not add it to my list to read. Sorry if you do not like it but I will not do work I do not like and I am sure you would fell the same.**

**Rule four no smut. Lemon scenes are fine but I want stories with a plot and work behind it not sex scene every ten minutes of reading.**

The rules may change as time goes on but for now that is how they will go. So when the next chapter rolls around, I hope you enjoy. For a preview of what it is check out Shinobi of Winx by Wolfpackersson09 and co-writer shadowwriter329.


	2. Shinobi of Winx part 1

**Many Lives of the Shinobi**

Alright disclaimer; I do not own anything of Naruto nor any of the stories featured in this one. The story below is written and given permission to be used by Wolfpackersson09 and was co-written by shadowwriter329

**Shinobi of Winx part 1**

The image cleared up and they found themselves in the back lot of a house. They found the houses around them strange looking as they look to be made of stone but a more modern look then their own world. They saw two girls fighting creatures they never seen before. Two large creatures bigger than most men they seen, not counting Choij's family, and yellow and blue skin not to mention kinda ugly looking. Ino and Sakura looked like they were going to be sick just looking at them. Then there were numerous little red creatures that looked like little gremlins or something similar.

Neji was looking at the two human looking girls, he counted the wings on the blond as some sort of bloodline limit, and say he did not recognize them, "Who are these two?" he asked aloud getting everyone else to look at the two girls. "I've never seen them before."

"Perhaps they are finds of ours?" Hinata asked. "I am sure we will find who they are soon."

Before they could reply they watched as the fight took off drawing their attention.

**Bloom managed to lure the tiny little ghouls from Stella to the outside, but the fairy princess that she helped earlier that day was smashed through the window of her house. It seemed to start as a normal day until she met Stella of Solaria and unconsciously used magic. The blue skinned troll that attacked them moved out of the house towards them.**

_**'We really need some help.' **_**Bloom thought as Stella smirked and said, "Don't worry, I called the heroes." **

**The ogre that was there had been tossed out by Stella, right on the miniature monsters. Bloom started helping Stella up, but the troll was right next to them until from out of nowhere, a purple colored whip end restrained the beast. Bloom looked to where the end of the whip was and saw five boys her age in semi-tight uniforms and capes in the same color with transparent swords of different looks and colors.**

Lee grin and gave them a thumbs up which the 'heroes' could not see. "Yosh! Such youthful outfits and armor. I love the cape added to them. Perhaps Gai sensei would enjoy adding capes to our own jumpsuits."

He did not see the look of horror on his teammates' faces as some of the others like the fashionable Ino and Sakura. Tenten decided to let him down gently, "Maybe not Lee, wouldn't capes slow you down or get caught? Then how would you fight?" as Lee thought about it Tenten looked at the strange swords, "still I wonder what kinds of swords are those. Are they any good?"

Hinata, Naruto, the Konohamaru corp. and Iruka however was looking at one of the heroes. "Hey boss, that's you." Konohamaru cried out pointing at a slightly older Naruto.

Naruto blinked before he grinned, "Well what do you know, it is."

Hinata blushed noticing how handsome Naruto looked.

**"Guys I'm ready." Said the brown haired boy with the glasses, Timmy, as he held a gun-like device.**

**"Let's take this beast to jail where he belongs." Said the blonde haired boy next to him, 'Brandon', as he readied his phanto-shield and long sword.**

**"What's the rush? I say we have some fun first," The purple haired boy, Riven, said as he held the whip with a short blade.**

**"This is our first mission Riven, so I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you." Brown Haired Sky said as another blonde, with cat like slits in his bright blue eyes and three whisker marks on his tan cheeks, added, "Sky's right Riven. Stay focused on the mission." He held his phanto-katana at the ready. Bloom watched the heroes fight but she could not take her eyes off the blond boy with the whisker marks on his cheeks.**

Iruka noticed and could not help but smile seeing someone interested in Naruto in this world. He wished her the best of luck if this Naruto was a dense as the one he called a brother.

**The one that had the troll in the whips was pulled and thrown over its head and he landed on his back. The troll can charging and the Brandon use his shield to block all of the blows sending shock waves around from each hit. Sky jumped and slashed the ground causing it to split. Timmy fire three blasts from his gun and the troll was off balance trying to keep from falling into the new canyon below it. The last boy that Bloom was watching the most then jumped high into the air and did a bicycle kick right on top of the trolls head. It fell into the ground.**

The ninja were impressed on how they took that thing down so easily. Even Sasuke as they ass did it with only weapons and taijutsu. Lee could not contain himself (like he ever could) and shouted, "YOSH! Such youthful teamwork! I must tell Gai sensei so he may help our team show as much teamwork as this team does."

Neji frowned thinking of a way to stop Lee from going overboard. Tenten was grinning seeing the weapons in action, "Now that is impressive. I wish I had one sword like that."

**As the guy high five each other Riven got up and attack the ghouls as he threw one off him the ogre punch him sending him flying. As the ogre turned to the other boys he was knocked to the ground but the energy blast by Bloom and Stella.**

Sasuke raised a brow; he wondered what kind of jutsu they used. They did not even use any hand signs for them.

**He got up and saw the he was surrounded. He then clapped his hands and teleported himself and some ghouls away.**

**Stella the said, "Bloom these are the guy from Red Fountain I was talking about, Riven, Timmy, Prince Sky, Brandon," then she turned to the blond one, "And this is Naruto."**

"Red Fountain?" Naruto asked confused.

"Maybe it is the new ninja program or village." Iruka suggested. "They don't look like they are from any village we know so it must be their home."

The others nodded seeing their sensei was making sense.

**"Nice to meet you Bloom," Naruto said as he held out his hand. Bloom blushed as she shook his hand. Then the troll started to climb out of the hole rubbing its head. One of the boy placed a collar on it and ring appeared and trapped him. They made it float in the air and Bloom asked, "Where are you guys taking him?"**

**"Back to Red Fountain. See you at Alfea, Bloom," Naruto said as they heroes and the troll disappeared.**

"That was awesome," Naruto said liking how cool his counterpart was. Then he had a thought, "I wonder if we will see anyone else we know."

"I'm sure we will Naruto," Sakura answered wondering how cool she would look.

**It was morning as Bloom's father was sweeping up the mess that happened with the ogre and the troll.**

**"You know, it would be easy for me to fix this with a spell." Stella offered as she walked in the door. The man shook his head and said, "Thanks, but I prefer it the old fashion way."**

**"Bloom's ready to go." His wife said as she appeared with her daughter, with a big suitcase all packed up. The man looked at his daughter and said, "Are you sure about this sweetie?"**

**"Yes dad. I'm going with Stella to the Alfea School for Fairies in the realm of Magix." Bloom said softly, but determined.**

Sakura grinned, "That sounds pretty cool, I wonder what they would learn there."

Naruto however frown, "Wait if that is a school that Stella goes too so does that mean that Red Fountain is another school?"

Shikamaru thought it made sense but did not answer as he knew Naruto would over react. Kiba however seemed to have missed that memo as he grinned at his friend "Looks like it buddy."

Naruto groaned aloud, "C'mon, I just got out of the academy, why do I have to go back?"

Iruka chuckled, "Don't worry Naruto you aren't going back. I think this is a different school for your counterpart. Besides I think it is doing him some good from what I saw."

Naruto grinned, "yeah he's pretty cool, believe it!"

**"Call us as soon as you get there, and let us know everything. I still can't believe we agreed to this. What if you get sick? What if you meet these monsters again?"**

**"Dad I'll be careful. I promise." Bloom said stopping her father's worried rant. Her mother hugged her and said, "Bloom, we love you very much, and please come home as soon as the session's over next summer. We'll miss you."**

**"And I'll miss you both so much." Bloom was getting ready to go when her father said, "Did you really think I'd let you go without checking the place out for myself?" She was happily surprised at this.**

**"It's not usually allowed, but rules were made to be broken." Stella said after Bloom's father got his firefighter's jacket. **

Iruka chuckled knowing that Naruto would agree with her. Team seven could agree with Stella for the right reason like Kakashi taught them.

**Stella then used turned her ring into a long, rod like scepter and transported herself, Bloom, and Bloom's parents to a forest just outside Alfea. **

The group was in awe at the beautiful building and some of them wondered if they could learn there.

**Bloom stared up at the school, she was sad her parents could not get a closer look at this place because of the barrier, cause those images did not do Alfea any justice. She then notice on of the teachers checking students names off a check board as they come in. "Stella my name is not on the list,"**

**"Don't worry, my friend Princess Victoria was going to come here but decided to home school instead. I was going to give a letter to the head mistress but I think we will just keep this to ourselves. No one here knows what she looks like so we are golden." As they got closer Stella said, "That is Griselda, the head of discipline."**

**"As you should know Stella. How we let you back in I will never know." Griselda said spying them.**

"Reminds me of Iruka sensei," Naruto muttered.

Iruka got a twitch in his brow, "Thanks Naruto" he muttered annoyed.

**"Maybe it was the new Computer lab my parents sent?" Stella said with a smile.**

**Griselda glared, after getting checked out and the new class got the directions to their dorms, Stella and Bloom found their room. "I hope we get better roommates then I did last year, talk about major problem with their wardrobe. I shouldn't have that problem as I will be getting a single room."**

**"Um, Stella," Bloom said before she pointing to the sign which had Stella's name as well as another name on it meaning…"What!? I have a roommate!?"**

**"Mom's willing to give you another chance but she thought that I could keep you out of trouble." Said a voice behind them. They turned to see a girl about their age with long bright pink hair. "Name's Sakura."**

Sakura blinked seeing an older version of herself. She cheered and pumped her fist, "Cha! Take that piggy! I am a student at this cool school."

Both Ino and Hinata frown/pouted seeing Sakura there. They did not even know if they were there yet. "Damn forehead is a student there, so unfair."

Naruto grinned seeing how the older Sakura looked, "Wow Sakura, you look even hotter than before."

Sakura grinned, as she agreed her older self was hot plus as her counterpart was older then her which means she still had time to look as hot. "Thanks Naruto."

Hinata looked sad but hoped Naruto found her older self attractive. Then she remembers something the other Sakura said, "Uh, Sakura? It sounds like your mother is in charge of the school."

Sakura blinked and remember what her counterpart said. "Hey you're right. I wonder how that will work."

**"I'm Bloom, uh I mean bloom is a name I like a lot, but it's not really my name. I'm Victoria vi Valisto." Bloom said hastily as she shook Sakura's hand. Sakura looked at her oddly, but didn't say anything else.**

**"Let's go meet our dorm mates Victoria-san, and Stella, just because the school got a new mystic computer lab doesn't change the damage done to the potions lab." She then got scarily angry as she put her emerald eyes right up in Stella's brown, "You caused so much damage that the school is STILL cleaning up, and the lab won't be used for another month!"**

Iruka blinked before he felt sorry for the teachers there, "For some reason I can't help but think that is something you would do Naruto."

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms, "I bet I would do it for a cooler reason, she probably did it for some stupid reason like to make more pink so somthing."

Kiba Choji and Lee laughed, "Not the point Naruto" Iruka muttered.

**"What's all this commotion?" A girl with magenta colored haired asked as she exited a room with an Asian looking girl with black pigtails.**

**"Yeah, it's messing with my groove." the pig tailed girl said as another girl came out with long brown hair and a kind expression.**

**"Sorry, but miss genius here was bitching me out about the potions lab." Stella said as Sakura was a little sheepish, "Sorry about that." She said as she then got a serious look and added, "Now, please place your luggage in your room and follow me so we can be on time for orientation. It's only the first day so no real classes. My name's Sakura and I hope you enjoy your education at Alfea."**

**"Name's Musa." The pig tailed girl said as the brown haired one came up next, "My name is Flora and I'm happy to meet you all."**

**"I am Techna, and it is a pleasure to meet you." **

**The girls introduced each other and followed Sakura and Stella to the auditorium where the various teachers where there as an elderly woman with a kind hearted appearance stood at the podium and began her speech, "Hello to one and all new students. I am Faragonda, the headmistresses of Alfea College for Fairies. This castle shall be your home for the next five years, and as you study the powers of your magic you may find your life's calling. Many of you may use your magical powers to fight evil, aid the sick, or even aid others in all sorts of situations. While most of you have received a student handbook that lists your classes, and has a guideline for behavior as a student of Alfea, there is one thing I must press as extra precaution: stay away from Cloud Tower. There is no punishment as the witches may come up with something far worse than anything that Griselda, head of discipline, or myself would ever hand out. As there are no classes for today, you are free to explore to be more familiar with Alfea. You are all dismissed, and have a pleasant year here at Alfea." She ended the speech with by teleporting out in a flash of light, taking many students by surprise as they left to explore the place. **

The group was stunned at the speech, some were thinking of how magic could help them out in the life of a shinobi. Ino blinked look at the headmistress, "Why is your mom so old Sakura?"

Sakura frowned but could not answer. "I don't know but I'm sure we will find out later."

**Bloom decided to hang out with her new dorm mates. They dorm mates all talked and gotten to know each other before Stella suggested that they head into town for a pizza. **("Whatever that is I know ramen is better." "Not now Naruto.")** Bloom was nervous; she did not like lying to all her friends but knew she could not stay if she did not. The town was not what she expected. It was almost normal and futurist at the same time.**

The shinobi was watching the town as it was nothing like their own. "This is so strange," Tenten said.

"But so cool!" Konohamaru shouted which everyone could agree on.

Hinata then noticed something as the view focuses on the inside of a store, "Umm, isn't that the guy Naruto and the other guys were fighting?"

The group looked and saw the yellow ogre, "Yeah your right Hinata." Kiba said before he tried to hold back a snicker, "But what is he wearing?"

"They appear to be glasses Kiba," Shino replied.

Naruto snicker aloud with Kiba, "Yeah, for a girl."

**In a store that sold eye glasses Knut was trying on different pairs, as he did not like his frames too well. His pair was pink and had flower on the side, "How are these? Do they bring out the color of my eyes?" he asked the sale person as he looked in the mirror by the window. Due to the glasses he notices that Stella and Bloom were walking by. "Did you see that?"**

**The sale man said he also saw the girls and the ogre ran out the shop, the sale man scream for him to come and pay for the glasses. In an ally he made a call on his cell the woman on the other line answered, "You better have a good reason for calling or I will turn you into something you did not think possible."**

"That can't be good," Choji muttered nervous about the girl talking.

"You aren't the only one, so troublesome."

**"I saw the princess with the Solaria Ring and the Earth girl in town." Knut said.**

**The woman grinned, "Good met us in Witches ally."**

**Bloom groaned as she nearly blew her cover again with her cell phone she gave to Techna. She was offered Techna's calling card before a voice behind them said, "So the rumors are true, Sunspot is back in Alfea."**

Sasuke blinked seeing the new girl, "Mom?" _'Does this mean she survived as well?'_

Everyone looked at the young girl before the girls. Naruto tilted his head confused, "Really?"

Iruka frowned, while he only talked to her once in when she picked her son up from school he could see that she did look like Mikoto Uchiha. But there was some wrong with this picture, "Umm Sasuke, I don't think that's your mother."

Sasuke frowned, "what do you mean?"

"Well she looks about the same age as the other girls. So unless she was younger then before then that is not your mother."

Sasuke frowned but had to fight to keep the feelings he had down, _'She looks so much like her. Who is she then?'_

**"What do you want Sasuke?" Stella asked as the girls looked over to a new girl that had walked in next to them.** **She as an attractive girl with curves that seemed to be accented by her outfit of black denim pants and a dark blue shirt with a red and white fan woven on the stomach area. Her dark eyes were seen as she lowered her shades just a tad. She had a tomato in her hand as she bit into it.**

…

…

…

…

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sasuke glared as most of the boys beside Shino, Iruka and Neji were laughing hard. Although if you look Neji had an amused grin on his face.

"What the hell?" Sasuke muttered his eyes twitching madly wondering what was going on. He then turned to the laughing boys "Stop laughing!" he shouted at them but that did nothing to halt their laughter.

Sakura and Ino were stunned, wide eyed at this bit of news. "If Sasuke is a girl then does that mean we never went though that trouble in the academy?" Sakura asked.

Ino shrugged, "No idea, we may like her as a girl still or her friends. Heck we could still stop being friends over a different guy. I can't help but wonder if Naruto did this on purpose."

Sakura shook her head recovering, "No he said it himself he never seen this world. Besides," she gained a deadpan look. "There is no way he would keep this quite without blowing it."

Ino nodded getting the same look. "Yeah Naruto is bad at secrets. How big of a secret can he keep?"

Naruto stop mid laugh to sneeze, which happen to be in Sasuke's face as had he grabbed the blond by the collar. This was the last straw before he tackled the blond to the ground and the two started to wrestle. Iruka finally broke the two apart, "Now can we get back to this before anything else happens."

"Sure sensei," the boys muttered as the guys quitted down.

Kiba made one last jab at Sasuke seeing as he might not get another chance, "so if the girl there got her looks from your mom does that mean she was hot too?"

It took several minutes to get Sasuke off of Kiba with no help as the guys were in another round of laughs. Kiba got himself a black eye but he would say it was worth it.

**"I just decided to check out the fresh fairy meat for Alfea. I'm not as surprised as I should be that your back. Considering what you did to the potions lab." She said with a smirk. **

**Bloom and the others were curious about this, except Sakura, but Techna spoke, "I have two queries: 1: Isn't Sasuke a man's name, and 2: What exactly happened to the potions lab."**

**"You better not tell them you witch!" This shocked most of them as they started whispering to each.**

**"We're not supposed to be associating with her." Musa whispered, but Sakura stopped it.**

**"Look girls. We're all freshman here and Sasuke's been my best girl friend since we started living here."**

Sakura smiled seeing that while she could not be with Sasuke in that world she was at least her friend.

**"It's rude to whisper about me when I'm right in front of you, and as for what happened to the lab, sunspot over there blew it up trying to develop a new shade of pink. It also got her expelled for the year. Heard it was so bad that the staff's still trying to clean it up. Thanks blossom, tomato?" Sasuke said the last part to Sakura and offered part of the tomato. Sakura shook her head while saying, "No, but thanks anyway." She then thought about something else, "I'd ask if you'd join us for pizza, but we already ate."**

**"It's cool Sakura. Besides I better be going. Don't want to be seen hanging with a bunch of loser fairies. Sayonara." Sasuke said before conjuring a portal of pure darkness and stepped through it.**

"Okay that was kinda cool." Naruto muttered.

**"She gives me the willies." Musa said as she shivered a bit.**

**"She seems nice for a witch, but she is scary." Flora said seeing the better side of things.**

**"She is just plain creepy, and I have no idea why she was so nice to Sakura and let us go like that." Techna said, adding her two cents in. **

**Sakura sighed at this before talking, "That's just how she is. We've been friends since we were kids, and she's really sweet once you get to know her."**

**"Yeah, deep down in that black hole she calls a heart." Stella said as she huffed a bit. **

Kiba snorted, "Wow, she hates you like you and Naruto does."

Sasuke glared at him still made from the last comment from before.

**Sakura was mad that her friend was being insulted, "You're still pissed at the idea that Naruto preferred a witch over you? By the Dragon you need to grow up!"**

Naruto and Sasuke were stunned, and they weren't the only ones. Naruto and Sasuke glared at one another not liking this fact. Shikamaru sighed, "So troublesome, knock it off you two. It's not really you two and one of yous is a girl anyways. It should not be that much of a surprise but don't go overboard."

The two huff and turned their heads while the others sighed. All the other guys, besides Sasuke, could agree that the female Sasuke was pretty hot.

**Bloomed remember something and said, "Shoot! I need to call my parents. Techna, can I borrow that card?" Techna nodded and handed her the card. Bloom said a quick thanks and dashed off to the nearest interdimensional phone. "Yeah mom it has been great nothing really change since I last called you…two hours ago." She then spotted Knut walking by and said, "Hey mom wouldn't it be better if I call you tomorrow? No it's nothing I am just using a friend's calling cards so I think I should just call tomorrow bye."**

**Bloom hung up the phone, pulled the card out, and then followed the ogre to an ally way and hide behind two trashcans. Three witches waited for him the tallest one with a high white ponytail muttered, "Well?"**

**"I saw the princess and the earth girl down Wand Avenue." Knut said point towards Bloom, who ducked thinking she was spotted. The one of the witches sense something, "Girls we have an uninvited guess."**

**The leader smirked, "Take care of it," she ordered. The first witch made a sign and a violet outline was around her before splitting from her and became a copy.**

The ninja raised a brow wondering how their jutsu and these spells are alike.

**Bloom figure that she was not spotted tried to look over the trashcans but the ogre blocked her view. She did not see a witch was now behind her. Bloom grinned as the ogre moved before she was blasted in the back but an energy blast and was knocked in front of the witches. "That's her! That's the Earth girl!" screamed Knut.**

**"Who are you?" Bloom asked as she was brought before the three witches, one of them being the longhaired witch that attacked her.**

**"We are witches from Cloud Tower." Said the leader, an older girl with icy silver hair, Icey.**

**"And we're senior witches. Nobody messes with senior witches." Said the attacker. They talked in a mocking tone as the silver haired one said, "If you tell us where your friend, Stella, is then we might forgive you." Bloom was trapped between the ogre and three witches.**

"Don't do it," Naruto muttered taking a liking to Bloom and not wanting her to betray her friends. "Stay strong."

**"Back off, I have magic powers!" Bloom said as she sent a bit of magic in the form of dust towards them. Unfortunately, the magic failed to reach them.**

**"That poor girl barely has any winx. Let me show you what real magic looks like!" The silver haired one said as she started her own magic up. It was shining much more powerfully then the dust that Bloom sent. Icicles formed and caged bloom as one of them said, "It's witch up time" and the long, brown haired one added an attack that shattered the ice and sent Bloom flying back. The last witch, who's hair was dark blue and frizzy, sent a miniaturized Tornado at Bloom while she was down. Bloom was sent flying and grabbed on a ledge.**

**"Get down here!" The silver haired witch said, causing Bloom to fall before she spoke once more, "I hate to be a total witch about it, but I'm running out of patience." She then put Bloom in a coffin of ice and chuckled before saying, "Fairies can't last long on ice. So you better start talking now. Tell us where Stella is." She even scratched her nails on the ice making a sound equivalent to nails on a chalkboard.**

Sasuke and Naruto were reminded of Haku and his attacks; they felt lucky that Haku was never as cold or cruel as this girl.

**"I'm right here!" Stella, Techna, Musa, Flora, and Sakura where there in the alley ready to fight.**

**"Let her go right now!" Sakura said as the silver haired witch looked at them.**

**"Yeah right. Knut, time for you to crush those losers." Knut the ogre roared at this command, but the girls wouldn't let him crush them. He rushed them and the managed to dodge and transform at the last minute. Techna's clothes changed to a one piece with cybernetic wings on her back and a helmet for the futuristic look, Musa's new outfit had wings with a red top and skirt with boots, Flora's outfit changed to an elegant flowery dress, Stella's change included an orange top with shorts with her hair becoming twin ponytails, and Sakura's transformation was a cherry blossom pink short kimono with shinobi sandals with a cherry blossom chocker and pinkish, transparent dragonfly wings. **

The girls were in awe and some of the boys were amazed. Moegi was a bit sad as she also wanted to be like those girls. Sakura pumped her fist, "Cha! That is so cool. Look at me; I can't believe that is happening."

Naruto nodded and knew Sakura was strong there, not that she was weak in his opinion.

**"Digital Web," Techna launched beams of green light from both her hands.**

**The attack struck the ogre and imprisoned him in a net like sphere of green light.**

**"Sonic Blast," two purple speakers formed on either side of the sphere and blasted the imprisoned ogre with sound. The sphere wavered and became unstable.**

**"Blossom Storm," cried Sakura and a bunch of sakura petals appeared and spun around the trapped ogre. He kept crying out "Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow," as he was getting cut all over.**

**"Ivy Rope," Flora blew several streaks of dust from her hand. They landed at the feet of the ogre and entangled him with vines and launched him into the distance.**

"Impressive attacks," Neji observed. Shino nodded, "Indeed, not to mention how their attacks are working together as a team would to defeat their foe without simply overpowering it."

**"Ugh, what a blockhead," Icy said. The three witches turned to face the five determined fairy. Icy launched several more ice crystals at them.**

**"Get behind me," Techna yelled. "Fire wall." A green shield sprouted from her arm, blocking the icicles.**

**"Sisters, leave them to me," Stormy extended her index finger towards the shield and fired a bolt of purple lightning at them. The attack blasted all the fairies back. Icy gather energy to freeze the whole area. Stella had her specter out and gathered energy as well. As Icy lunched her attack, Stella teleported everyone, even the frozen Bloom away from there. The whole area was frozen but the fairies were gone.**

**Stella was warming Bloom up with her sun magic away from the witches, still in fairy form.**

**"It's okay. You could've survived at least another fifteen minutes. You know, considering you're from Earth and all you did splendidly outstanding Bloom." Stella said while the other girls were still there.**

"And she blew her cover, real nice." Ino muttered.

"Yeah she would never make it in the ninja world." Sakura added.

Shikamaru glanced at the two of them and did not bother to say anything, _'The mere mention of Sasuke or that he might be interested in them may cause them to break their cover. Those two are so troublesome.'_

**"Stella!" The four girls said in unison as Stella nervously turned around.**

**"Why did you just call her Bloom and say she was from planet Earth?" Flora asked with her hands on her hips looking over them.**

**"Um, right. There are some tiny minor details that we need to go over. I'll tell you on the way back to Alfea."**

**"You better Stella! You lied to the school about Bloom's identity, and we're breaking curfew! Mom's gonna be so mad at us." Sakura was angry as she said it.**

**They went back to Alfea and got the whole story from Stella, from her ambush up to her little scheme to smuggle the red headed earth girl in as someone else. Once they got to Alfea all of them we're being quiet.**

**"I wanna tell Ms. Faragonda the truth." Bloom said as they made their way across the courtyard. Stella's reply to it was, "We'll talk about it later. For now just follow me."**

**"Freeze!" came the voice of Ms. Griselda as she and the others stopped.**

**"We're in trouble." Sakura said as she looked at her mother and the head of discipline.**

**"Do you ladies have any idea what time it is?" Griselda said looking at all of them in a very stern manner.**

**"We were worried about you girls. Now go to bed right away and we'll talk about this tomorrow morning." Faragonda said as they walked up, but Bloom was stopped when Griselda said, "Stop right there Princess Victoria vi Valisto, what did you want to tell Miss Faragonda." **

**Everyone stopped there as Bloom mustered her courage and replied, "My name's not really Victoria, and I'm not from Valisto."**

**"You lied to us!" Griselda said as Bloom apologized, but continued, "You have broken two rules in one day on the first day here!"**

**"She did, but she must be a magical creature or the barrier wouldn't let her into Magix. So tell us who are you, and why did you lie to us?" Faragonda interrupted softly, but Stella spoke up, "Don't blame her! It was my idea to begin with!"**

"Yeah Stella go stand up for your friend!" Naruto cheered for her as the Konohamaru added their shouts of encouragement to them."

Iruka chuckled at Naruto, "you do know they can't hear you right?"

**"It's okay Stella. My name is Bloom and I come from Earth."**

**"Earth as in planet Earth? How could that be possible?" Griselda said interrupting Bloom, but the red head continued after that, "Please don't send me away! I know I belong here! This is the most amazing place with the most amazing people ever!"**

**"Well you must be punished. Turned into something slimy."**

**"Hold on Griselda! It must have taken a lot of courage for her to tell the truth. I believe she deserves a chance at least, and Princess Victoria is absent leaving a vacancy in classes." Faragonda said with a knowing look in her eyes.**

Naruto blinked, "You know she reminded me of the old man Hokage."

Iruka and Konohamaru nodded, "I agree she does give that same feeling, fair but ready to defend what they old dear to them."

Sakura watched her 'mother' and thought the same thing. _'Maybe she is as powerful as well. I wonder what I could learn under her.'_

**"It's true Miss Griselda. Since Victoria of Valisto is being home schooled this year we have at least one vacancy, and it wouldn't hurt if someone else filled the void." Sakura said, and Griselda resigned from punishing them with one last word to them from Faragonda, "Now go to bed, and please try to be good."**

**"Yes maam/mom!" was the simultaneous reply from the girls as they went to the dorms to get some sleep for tomorrow the hard work of learning magic would begin.**

The image faded and the room became the same it was again. "That was interesting," Tenten said breaking the silence.

Naruto nodded, "yeah I wonder who else we will get to see there." He then smirked, "And we will get to see more of our girly friend Sasuke."

Sasuke growled while the boys started to laugh again. "Damn you Naruto!"

* * *

Okay I hope you guys like this first chapter of this new story. I shall update Many Possible Worlds next before I update this again. I might be switching back and forth between the two so we will see. Anyways I got some suggestion and I am looking them over right now. If anyone has any suggestion then you may but remember the rules for the stories below.

**Rule one have to be with Naruto in it. Be it a Naruto only story or a crossover Naruto or characters from Naruto must be main characters.**

**Rule two, little to no basing. I am not a fan of basing people like Sakura or Sasuke. A little bit is fine but nothing major.**

**Rule three, I get the final say. If I don't like the story for some reason then I will not add it to my list to read. Sorry if you do not like it but I will not do work I do not like and I am sure you would fell the same.**

**Rule four, no song fics or one shots. While cute and a good read I rather do a story with some chapters in them to make it enjoyable.**

**Rule five, no smut. Lemon scenes are fine but I want stories with a plot and work behind it not sex scene every ten minutes of reading. **

That's all for now good day everyone.


	3. Shinobi of Winx part 2

**Many Lives of the Shinobi**

Alright disclaimer; I do not own anything of Naruto nor any of the stories featured in this one. The story below is written and given permission to be used by Wolfpackersson09 and was co-written by shadowwriter329

**Shinobi of Winx part 2**

The image appeared and they found themselves in a classroom that looked different then what they were use to in the academy. They found Sakura, Bloom and the other girls and sat quietly wanting to see a magic lesson.

**"Welcome and good morning to one and all! I'm professor Wizgiz, and I'll be teaching metamorphosis. Metamorphosis is the art of changing your body." Professor Wizgiz said as he turned into a smiling Griselda, causing the class to giggle before returning to his original form.**

"Big deal we can do that," Kiba said unimpressed.

Shino shook his head, "Actually from what I can see he simply did that without a single hand sign or charka. Such a skill would be of great value."

**"Some of you wonder why metamorphosis is important. You look like you know Sakura!" He added as he pointed to Sakura. **

**She stood up and said, "Metamorphic magic is useful if discretion is needed and is used in case you needed to help someone in secret. It can also be used to hide from potential pursuers in a pinch." Sakura said without missing a beat.**

**"That's correct, but since this is the first class we'll work on something small. This exercise focuses on using magic to change the color of your hair. Now take the mirrors and concentrate on the color of your hair." **

**The girls did as the professor said and looked in the mirror and concentrated. Most of the girls were successful in the change, but Bloom failed. She put down the mirror as Wizgiz hopped over to her seat and said, "Don't worry Bloom, and if at first you don't succeed try again." She smiled at the simple advice and noticed some of the others changed their hair color as well. Sakura managed to turn her hair as black as Sasuke's with red tips before switching back to her usual pink hair, until class was over that is.**

**The girls sat at the long table eating lunch with Bloom all upset cause all her attempts were not working. "I was the only one that couldn't do it."**

Naruto gave her a sad smile; he could feel for her remembering all the years in the academy where he was behind everyone.

**"I'm sure you'll get it." Sakura said, "Remember you just recently found out you have magic. The other girls knew all their lives so it makes sense they get something simple. Before you know it you will be ahead of everyone else."**

**Bloom smile thankful for her help. Then the headmistress Faragonda called out, "Your attention please, I have a very exciting announcement to make." All eyes were now on her. "As the Alfea tradition we will kick off the new school year with a formal dance. It will take place tomorrow night and our guest will be Red Fountain School for Heroics and Bravery. We hope to be friendly hostesses, and make them feel right at home."**

**"But not too friendly." Miss Griselda stated as she glare at the girls. "Love spells and crush potions are forbidden."**

Sakura and Ino frowned knowing that woman was going to take the fun away from everyone. Then the glanced at Sasuke wondering if those spells and potions will work on him.

**"But dancing is encouraged and the boys will bring gifts for all. I know you all will have a lovely time. I remember my first dance at Alfea. I met my husband there. Anyway it will be an evening full of enchantment."**

**The girls started talking, "Wow won't that be great?" Flora asked excited.**

**"Yeah mom's always talking about the dances, and how she met dad there," Sakura said.**

**"Umm Sakura," Bloom started, "Not to sound rude, but how come you're so young when your mom's so old?"**

"Yeah that's what I want to know." Ino said wanting to know the answer.

**Sakura waved her off, "Oh, mom adopted me when she was visiting the Shinobi realm."**

**"Shinobi realm?" asked Bloom but the other were excited, "Wait you're from there?" asked Stella.**

**"Yep, I'm also on a genin team with Naruto and Sasuke." Sakura said with pride.**

Team seven smiled, or in Sasuke's case smirked, at the fact they were still a team.

**Stella frown, while Techna thought about it, "Hmm, a fairy, a witch and a hero together on a genin team. That must be a first."**

**Bloom frown, "Uh can someone explain what you guy are talking about?"**

**"Sorry Bloom, but the Shinobi realm is a realm of ninja. Sakura is a genin or the lowest rank in the ninja system." Techna said. "There are three genin on a team with a jounin, or a high ranking ninja as the teacher or sensei."**

**"Like all in black, stay in the shadows, ninja?" asked Bloom.**

The real ninja blinked, "is that what they think of us?" Tenten asked confused.

Lee tried to picture himself and Gai in black jumpsuits and found it very unyouthful. Iruka chuckled, "I guess in some worlds we are different then what they expect."

**"Well some missions are like that but others are not." Stella said, "Some have different uniforms and while they don't have magic they have power that can make then even in a fight with magic users."**

**"Yeah some ninja can use the element for their advantage and attack with," Sakura added, "They also can learn powers over illusions or Genjutsu and hand to hand combat or Taijutsu."**

**"Wow," was all that Bloom could say impressed.**

**"So which Village are you from Sakura?" asked Musa.**

**"Konoha," answered Sakura.**

**"Wow I heard the tree there are so tall the tops couldn't be seen from the ground." Flora said in awe.**

"At least someone is impressed with our village." Neji added seeing the reactions of the other girls.

**Stella then asked, "So you're with Naruto and Sasuke, they causing you problems?"**

**Sakura rolled her eyes, "You really got to get over your attitude with Sasuke."**

**"I know witches cause problem with fairies but why do you not like her Stella?' asked Bloom.**

**Sakura answered for her, "Well put it this way, witches and fairies are like cats and dogs. Most cause problem with the other and some can get along. My mom can get along with the headmistress of Cloud tower, most of the time. Plus Stella and Sasuke seem to really be like everyone else in the main group."**

**"Doesn't help that she is a pain in my ass," muttered Stella.**

**"More likely because you tried to flirt with Naruto and she kicked your ass without magic before we were even freshman.**

Naruto blinked; surprised that this one of these hot girls was flirting with him but even more that Sasuke kicked her ass because of it. He was worried about what that meant. Sasuke felt a little sick and tried not to think about it.

**Plus she's got a few... issues with her brother. She's also a whole lot nicer than most witches. You'd be a frog or something ugly with your current attitude." Sakura said as the lunch hour finished. Classes were cancelled to get ready for the party as they walked through the halls using magic to prep the place.**

The scene shifted and the new location was the opposite of Alfea. They looked around and they spotted Sasuke in the crowd. "This must be the Cloud Tower, the school for witches." Shino observed.

"Nice place," Kiba said sarcastically.

**Meanwhile, Cloud Tower Academy for witches was currently assembled for a meeting with Headmistress Griffin, the strongest witch in all of Magix. She stepped up to the podium and caught a glance of her personal favorite freshman.**

_**'I doubt she'll want to participate, but it does a witch good to see such promise.'**_ **The person she was thinking of was Sasuke, who was sitting between two freshman witches. One having a soft look for a witch and red hair with a pumpkin shirt and the other having green hair and wasn't as attractive as the two girls nearby.**

**"I have called this meeting to share a bit of bad news. Alfea College for Fairies is hosting their annual dance, and once again we're not invited. They snubbed us and we should take revenge! For that purpose I issue you this challenge: propose how you think we should we get those fairy brats crying! Those that wish to participate will submit your ideas to the faculty for review. You are dismissed!" Griffin said as Sasuke just huffed.**

Choji took a bite of his chip bag before he elbowed Naruto gently, "Sounds like you would do good here with one of your pranks."

Naruto grinned, "Yeah, hopefully the other me will pull a big one."

**"It's not like we're not allowed." Sasuke said under her breath. The red head heard it, but said nothing as Sasuke left for her classes.**

_**'It's the first prank of the year, and Naruto would outclass everyone. Probably have every one of those Red Fountain boys nude without their manhood and all the girls naked.'**_** She thought as she passed the three Trix sisters, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy. The dance would have its own surprise.**

Naruto blinked thinking of that suggestion, "I'm not even sure I can manage that." He said disgruntled.

The girls, beside Hinata and Moegi, glared at him, "You better not try and get all the girls naked." Sakura warned.

"But that's not me." Naruto mumbled as the scene changed again.

**The girls were in their room trying on outfits for the dance while bloom was still trying to work her winx and change her hair color. Sakura sat next to her after another fail attempt. "You'll get it Bloom."**

**"I don't know. Maybe I just don't have enough magic to use."**

**"Hey don't give up," but seeing her down face she got an idea, "You know Naruto wasn't always as good as he is."**

**"Really?" Bloom asked amazed.**

**"Yeah he was good at Taijutsu, but his ninjutsu was under par. He failed the genin exams twice, but never once did I see him ever give up. Whenever he was down he got back up and said he was not going to stop till he did what he wanted to do. Now look at him he's a powerful student at Red Fountain and a genin. He is the leader of our team if Kakashi sensei cannot." Sakura put a hand on her shoulder, "Just believe in yourself, that how it all starts."**

Naruto could not help but smile, if this Naruto failed the exams almost as much as he did and still came out very strong and cool then there was hope for him yet.

**Bloom smiled, "Thanks Sakura."**

**"Hey Sakura any idea what the Red Fountain boy will be bringing?" Asked Stella.**

**Sakura snorted, "I don't know about the boys, but I do know that Naruto will pull a big prank."**

**"What makes you think that?" Flora asked.**

**"Cause he always does a big prank when they least expect it, like tonight. He's the biggest pranksters in the village. He even got me and Sasuke to help him with one."**

Naruto pouted here, he wished he got sacra or some of his other friends to help pranking with him.

**"So think it'll be good?" Musa asked with a grin as she was always up for something funny.**

**"It will most likely be someone with a big ego and needs to be taken down a few pegs or a big group. They will be embarrassed for a few weeks, and anyone not hit will laugh a lot. Unless he is going for something unexpected so I think the gifts are safe as that would be too easy for him."**

**Bloom laughed before she remembered. "Uh, guys I don't have a dress."**

Sakura and Ino frowned and felt for the girl. A girl always needed a good looking dress for an occasion like this.

**"Well, we have an easy fix for that, and it's called shopping!" Stella said as they exited the dorm and headed to downtown for a shopping trip. Bloom tried one dress after another, but not everyone agreed. The one dress that the girls did agree on was too expensive for Bloom. Stella offered to pay for it, but Flora stopped her, suggesting that Bloom might be offended if she did.**

**Meanwhile, three particular witches were in Miss Griffin's office. Various papers were there in the office.**

**"Ladies, the reason why I called you here is because out of all the ideas that were submitted this atrocity stands out. It's depraved, immoral, and underhanded. In other words, it's the best. I expect you to commit to this, and failure is not an option." She said as she looked at the idea and the three smirking witches at the praise.**

Tenten frowned thinking of possibilities of what those witches would do. But she was sure any ideas she came up with were not even close to their plan.

**"Yes Miss Griffin. Tonight we sleep to the sound of crying fairies."**

**"Big promises from a trio of losers." Sasuke said as she stepped into the office. The Trix sisters turned and looked pissed at her as she stepped towards Griffin.**

"Wow, even as a girl you piss people off." Naruto said getting a glare from Sasuke.

"Hn, like you're one to talk dope."

**"Miss Uchiha, you are early for this, and I believe I taught you better then to insult those whose magical proficiency you are unsure about." Griffin said as she looked at the girl in front of her. **

**Sasuke smirked as she looked at the headmistress and the three, "Hn, I might change my mind if they can pull it off, but if they can beat Naruto of Red Fountain then they'll have my respect. You wanted to see me?"**

**"You three are dismissed. I wish to speak to Sasuke alone." The Trix sisters smirked as they left. Whispering that she was in trouble. Sasuke looked at Griffin who smirked at her. "While I believe those three have the best plan, I do believe I also find yours to be one of the most simple yet most successful plan yet."**

**Sasuke shrugged, "It was Naruto's idea. He invited me and the pixies can't do a thing and will be so freaked out and on their toes they won't know what'll hit them."**

"**Yes, shame he did not inherited his mother's powers. He would have made a fine student here."**

Naruto froze hearing about his mother. While he wondered who she was he could not help but wonder if he could get some clues in these worlds. The others were silent wondering who his mother could possibly be.

**Griffin said thinking of one of her other students Kushina. **

"Kushina?" Naruto whispered softly testing the words on his lips. Somehow he felt a strong feeling to those words, like a feeling in his gut he knew them.

**She was a powerful witch and knew how to cause trouble with Alfea, Red Fountain and even Cloud Tower. She was never caught and everyone knew it was her, but no one could ever prove it. "So, any idea what kind of trouble he will cause at Alfea?"**

**"No," answered Sasuke. "He's keeping it under wraps, but he's unpredictable so even if I could take a guess I most likely will be wrong."**

**Griffin frowned for not knowing any details, "Fine, but I want pictures of it and details the next day. And try not to sabotage those three."**

**"Please," Sasuke replied as she started to leave, "Like I need to make them screw up. They can do that all by themselves."**

"I bet Naruto would have a hand in messing them up," Kiba said but no one was smiling. He glanced sadly at Naruto who was still thinking of the woman's name that was mention. Maybe he should ask his mother if she knew a woman by that name.

**Bloom had managed to get a dress on sale and make it back to the dorm.**

**"I'm back Kiko, and I managed to get something. It's too long, but if I had some scissors then I can make it work." She said as she started looking around. She couldn't find some and tried to cut it with her magic, but she heard something and looked out the window. It was the boys from Red Fountain, but before she could look too much she noticed her dress was on fire. She managed to put it out and checked the other girl's room for some scissors.**

The girls felt pity for her, _'She cannot just catch a break.'_

**"Dammit, anytime you really need something you can never find it!" Bloom said as she decided to leave the room and check elsewhere. **

**Meanwhile, the dance was getting ready, but a number of girls just looked in fear and jealousy as one particular girl stood out. That girl was Sasuke Uchiha in a stunning backless black dress that was modest and sexy at the same time while wearing a choker with the Uchiha fan. **

Everyone could not help but stare. The girls felt jealous while the guys had to remember that was supposed to be Sasuke. Sasuke had a twitchy eye seeing himself like that.

**Stella was pissed at her appearance, "Why is that witch here!?" She asked as Sakura, wearing a white dress with a cherry blossom choker said, "Naruto gave me the heads up earlier. He invited her and that's why she's here, and knowing him he's roped her into a prank."**

Naruto blinked seeing Sakura. He smiled at her, "Wow Sakura you look great in that dress."

Sakura blushed, "Thanks Naruto," she muttered. She glanced at Sasuke to see his reaction but he was still twitching seeing how he looked. The scene changed and they were now in a dark tunnel.

**"I didn't know we would be walking, these heels are pinching my feet." Darcy said. They were moving underground through the old tunnels to Alfea with Icy in front with a flashlight, Darcy behind her with a map and Stormy behind her with another flashlight.**

**"Don't start Darcy." Icy said. "Once we have the ring and rule you can take chariots everywhere."**

**"Fine, but please tell me we are almost there." Muttered Darcy.**

**"You have the map," pointed out Stormy.**

**"Right," agreed Icy.**

**"Oh, we're almost there."**

**Meanwhile Bloom was looking all over the school for scissors. "A whole school of magic and I can't find a pair of scissors. This is ridiculous." **

"She's still looking?" Ino asked bewildered.

**She then heard something through a door to the side. "What was that?"**

**She opened the door and started down the steps. "I think we're very close." Darcy said as they reached found some stairs. Bloom saw them, "Oh no, it's those witches!" and she ran up the stairs before they saw here. No sooner did he leave the stair then witches moved to where she once was.**

**The Trix sisters made their way down the halls with Darcy leading with her magic sense to the boys' gift. "Down the hall and make a right." What they did not know is that Bloom as following them.**

**They open a door and found a chest with the Red Fountain symbol on it, "Here it is, the Red Fountain gifts." Darcy said. "They're so cheesy I don't even know why the boys want to hang out with these losers."**

**"Well it's not like we want to socialize with those nerds anyway." Icy said. "We have better thing to do but first Stormy lets go."**

**Stormy did a spell and the chest open with golden eggs with bronze teardrops on them. "Ohh," Darcy muttered as she picked one up and it flashed gold and became many small golden butterfly and they fly off, "Enchanted little eggs."**

The girls were in awe seeing the gifts and wanted some like those. Neji raised a brow and wondered if they were some sort of Genjutsu.

**"They will be the most memorable gifts these losers will ever receive." Icy said before the sisters started their spell, "Turn the enchanted into the cursed; give them a bite that will make them puke first."**

**"The eggs will hatch and snake rats appear," Darcy added.**

**"And cause panic, nausea and terrible fear." Stormy finished. They all cased their spell. A bright light went over the eggs and they shifted to yellow eggs with orange spirals around them.**

"That can't be good," Konohamaru said to which the others nodded.

"No Konohamaru it doesn't." Iruka agreed.

**"That is so awful." Bloom whispered to herself so the sister could not hear her.**

**Their spell done the Trix started to walk away, "Those princesses won't know what bit them."**

**"Oh no! I've got to tell the others." Bloom said as she rushed towards the main hall where the dance was being held. She decided to avoid attention by crawling on the floor looking for the other girls, but bumped into a certain whiskered blonde.**

**"Hi Bloom, nice to see you, but it looks like you could use a hand." Naruto said offering a hand, getting her up on her feet. **

**She blushed a bit and said, "Hey Naruto."**

**"Would you like to dance with me?" He asked, and Sasuke showed up nearby.**

**"I didn't think you'd be here Sasuke, and sorry Naruto, I can't really dance right now. I've gotta find the others." Bloom said as Sasuke pointed towards a glaring Stella hanging out with the others girls, "They're right over there, and I'm only here because Naruto invited me. Otherwise I'd still be at Cloud Tower thinking of better ways to torture annoying princesses." Sasuke said with a smirk as Bloom went off to them.**

**Naruto did look at Bloom for a bit before going back to the dance and Sasuke glaring at a few fairies with a knowing, predatory smirk on her face.**

"Anyone else of that smirk?" Naruto asked aloud. Most of the girls raised their hands slightly and Naruto nodded, "good, then it's not just me."

**"Hey girls!" Bloom said panting a bit from running. **

**Techna was the first to reply, "What took you so long?" She asked in a truly curious fashion. **

**Flora noticed the distress and asked, "What's the matter?" **

**Bloom brought them outside the main room. "Those senior witches from Cloud Tower are here, and they have a plan to sabotage the dance!" Bloom said as Stella huffed, "What are they going to do? I bet that witch Sasuke is in on it!"**

"Wow she sounds like Naruto blaming me for everything. Probably just as annoying," Sasuke said getting nodded while Naruto pouted.

**"Let's at least hear what's going on before we start accusing people Stella!" Sakura said harshly and signaled Bloom to continue; "I heard them cast a spell on the gifts the boys were going to give us. They said something about a snake rat." **

**Techna thought about it and opened her hand, "I'll consult the data base. Snake rats live in swamps and eat toads; their venom is capable of causing nauseous vomiting seconds after biting."**

"Ewww," was the girls' responds. "I'm glad those are not real." Sakura added sticking her tongue out.

**"Gross me out." Musa said as Sakura then decided to speak, "It's not something Naruto or Sasuke would work on. The first reason is that it's too cruel. Sasuke isn't someone that goes around pranking people unless provoked, and the fact that it's a curse on the gifts just isn't Naruto's style. It's too predictable and leaves too much to chance for any random passerby to discover."**

**"Those witches are probably jealous that we can hang with the hotties at Red Fountain." Stella said, but Bloom shook her head, "It's not about that Stella! I saw them use a spell earlier to look for your ring, and the snake rats are just a distraction." **

**The Trix sisters were now outside waiting to see the action. "I can't wait to see the snake rats," mutter Stormy.**

**"How will it take for the fairies to start puking?" asked Icy.**

**"One bite and it will be only a matter of seconds," chuckled Darcy.**

The others gagged again and were very glad those were not real.

**Musa thought about it and said, "It's cool, we can handle it. Let's just head to the dorm room and garb the ring right now."**

**"No time," said Flora pointing to the dance, "look."**

**The girl turned to see Sky and Timmy bring in the chest. They open the chest, "I hope you like the gifts we brought." Sky said as the girls got closer.**

"**No snake rats." Sakura said before Bloom added, "They said that they would hatch from the eggs." Stella then got an idea. "We need a counter spell, and fast. Let's form a circle, focus your winx." They all held hand in a circle and said "Let all the dark magic be reversed; make the eggs the way they were before they were cursed."**

"Do you think that will work?" Neji asked getting shrugs as they could not answer that.

**Magic gathered from all around them and floated low towards eggs. No one notice as they eggs shifted back the way they were. Sky handed one egg to a girl she open it and tiny butterflies flew out. The other girls open the eggs and the room was filled with butterflies. **

The group was in awe at the sight, the girls the most. It was indeed a beautiful sight.

**The girls were all tired after that. "This one is for you Stella," Sky said as he held out an egg.**

**"And don't think we forgot about you Bloom," Naruto said as he held out an egg.**

**Sakura looked at the egg in bloom had while Flora did a spell with the egg Stella got, "Hey Naruto I thought you would be doing a prank."**

**"Oh I am," conformed Naruto, "It should be happening in 3…2…1"**

Naruto was no bouncing in his seat, "oh oh, what'd I do? What'd I do?" only to be hit in the head by Sakura to calm him down.

**Screams filled the next room…guys' screams. The girl looked in shock at the boys. They were now in nothing but boxer. Too bad they were all had girly designs on them. "What the hell Naruto?!" screamed Riven, who was trying and failing to hide his pink with flower boxers as they girl all giggled. "What the hell!?"**

….

…

The group could not hold it in anymore as they broke out in laughs and giggles. But it was not over yet.

**Sasuke was walking closer taking a few pictures. "Not bad a little tame for you though." She said.**

**"Oh it's not done yet." And the girls looked at the boys as one by one they started to do the chicken dance with polka music playing. Everyone but the boys was laughing.**

Lee watched the dance as everyone laughed harder at the stupid looking dance and he could not help but think it was such a youthful dance and that he should share it with Gai sensei. Then his teammates and somewhere in the village Kakashi all shivered as they felt something bad was going to happen. Somewhere Gai could not help but think that Lee's flames of youth were burning ever brighter. On the village was going to be having nightmares for weeks.

**Faragonda giggled while she watched then as Miss Griselda was trying to get everything under control. She turned to the Red Fountain boys, who were still in girly boxers and dancing, before she then noticed the girls, "Girls, what are you wearing!?"**

**The girl stopped giggle to see that their outfits changed, they were now dressed in bikinis with bunny tails and ears add as well. They cried out in shocked at this and tried to cover up.**

The guys were still laughing it up before Naruto was hit over the head by Sakura for that last part, "But Sakuraaa, it wasn't me."

**Naruto laughed as Sasuke took more pictures. She couldn't wait to show these to Griffin and those loser witches. She wondered if they even tried to do their plan yet.**

**"You still need to get your dress ready Bloom. Sasuke and I can keep Naruto busy for now." Sakura said, reminding Bloom to finish getting ready.**

**"I completely forgot with the witches and their plan to sabotage the gifts."**

**"Sabotaging the gifts? That was the Trix sister's plan?" Sasuke asked as Bloom nodded.**

**"The Trix?" Stella asked as Sasuke started laughing. She managed to answer Stella before laughing, "Icy, Darcy, and Stormy are supposed to pull a prank on the dance. It was the usual 'Prep Prank' of the first year for CT. I knew they'd screw up!" She kept her laughter silent since, but it was still somewhat funny.**

"guess they did not count on the other's stopping them," Tenten manage thinking of how the trix sisters were sure they had Alfea.

**"I need some scissors to finish up my dress and-" Bloom was stopped when Stella said, "They're in the fashion utensil case just below the jewelry box."**

**"Thanks Stella!" Bloom said as she took off back to the dorm. Once she got there she found the utensils and started working on her dress, but she noticed something.**

**"That's Stella's jewelry box." She said to no one in particular, but the reason why it was noticeable was because it was floating in the air. She followed it and tried to get it back, but it suddenly broke open and a seashell like container floated out. Bloom remembered it since it held Stella's ring, and managed to grab it. She started back to the dorm to put on her finished dress, but Icy's voice came out, "Ice Bracelet!" Bloom was surrounded by ice below her feet. She ran and jumped as Darcy stomped her foot down shouting out, "Seismic Heel!" Bloom was caught off guard as she felt the winds gather when Stormy called out "Twister!"**

"Hey trying fighting someone without ganging up on them!" Naruto shouted annoyed.

Some of the others did not want to point out that with his shadow clone he pretty much does the same thing expect it does not work.

**"I've had it with you and your little pixie friends! You counter spell our curse, and now you think you can get away with our ring!" Icy said as the tornado flew towards Bloom, but before she could fall she was caught by Naruto as he said, "If you going to cause some mayhem then at least be original about it 'ttebayo!" **

**Bloom was blushing, as the blonde held her bridal style.**

Iruka chuckled as he noticed this. Hinata looked down seeing this. While she was somewhat happy others saw him for a great guy that he was she still hope that she would be the one with him.

**"You really are a loser if you need a Red Fountain nerd to save you." Icy said as she levitated the shell into her hand.**

**"Shall I do the honors?" She asked her sisters.**

**"Don't mind here."**

**"Sure thing sister." Darcy and Stormy replied as Naruto and Bloom got ready for a fight.**

**"I don't even know why you're here. You're just a pathetic Earth girl with no winx at all." Icy said, but Bloom thought different.**

_**'I can't let Naruto and the others keep saving me!'**_** She snapped and yelled out, "You're wrong! I do have winx!" **

**Naruto held his phanto-katana ready in an odd stance. His left hand was free and shield-less while he held it in a ready grip in his right hand that was firm but flexible.**

"Yeah you tell her Bloom!" cheered Naruto wanting to see her prove them wrong.

The others were focusing on that stance Naruto did, _'it looks like this Naruto has even more skill then we thought.'_

**"That's right! You're not going to beat us!"**

**"The Earth girl doesn't have winx, and you're just a pathetic dead last sophomore from Red Fountain." Icy countered Naruto's statement as Bloom dug down deep. Stormy shot off a lightning bolt at Naruto, but he dispelled it with a shockwave of wind after calling out "Azure Edge!"**

"Cool!" both Naruto and Konohamaru cried with stars in their eyes.

**"I'll show you! I do have Winx I know it!" Once she said that she felt a power surging through her and her outfit changed. It went from her usual blue denim pants and top into a bright blue top and skirt with her stomach exposed and a small, golden tiara on her head. She radiated power briefly with her hair flying around before it calmed down. **

Some of the guys blushing thinking of how much bloom looked like a princess. Sakura and Ino looked over her outfit and were impressed. Hinata thought she did look impressive and was worried that she would get Naruto's attention.

**Stormy grinned and figured that Bloom was less of a treat and shot lighting at Naruto. It hit him right in the chest and knocked him back. Bloom cried out to him but all four girls were shocked to see Naruto poof into white smoke, and a charred log was where he once lay.**

**Icy stared at the log. **_**'What's going on? That looks like-'**_** she went wide eyed, "Sister! He's a shinobi!"**

"Guess they did not expect that," Shino guessed seeing their reaction.

**Her sister matched her look before Naruto appeared out of nowhere and kicked Darcy in the back. Icy then sent ice shards at Naruto who dodged them and ran at Stormy. Stormy sent a twister at Naruto jumped over it, much too Stormy's surprise and then four more Narutos appeared next to him. She sent an energy blast and two poofed away but the last three were upon her. Two landed on either side of her and one attacked low the other attacked high. Her feet were knocked from under her and she was hit in the chest. As she was falling in the air the last Naruto landed and double kick right into her torso and she groaned in pain.**

**Icy glared and Naruto and completely ignored Bloom. **_**'How is he able to beat us without so much as a sweat?'**_** "Ice coffin!" she cried and went to trap all three Naruto.**

**Before one Naruto was frozen he threw his sword at Icy who just moved out of the way. She laughed as all three were frozen. "Nice that they can surround us with that clone jutsu, but it doesn't work if I can get all of them at once."**

**She then heard something poof behind her and she turned to the Naruto throwing a punch at her. Icy landed next to her sisters, "Doesn't help if you overwork simple details." He said. She looked behind him and noticed that the sword was gone. Icy growled before teleporting her sister and herself away.**

"Did you see that? I was so cool. I beat them all so easily." Naruto asked excitedly.

"Too bad you could not do that like you are now," Sasuke muttered.

"I could so!" Naruto shouted.

**Bloom floated down with a bit of despair, "I lost the ring." She said as Naruto lifted her head and looked her in the eyes.**

**"I don't think they'll be getting away with the ring. You should get changed and enjoy the dance. I think Flora took care of the witch problem. My little prank should be dying down now, and order is being restored. You still owe me a dance." Naruto said as he gave her a light kiss and went back to the party. **

Naruto blushed seeing this and wondering if he could give a girl a kiss like that without getting hit.

**Bloom took his advice and went to change. When she was done, she was truly the star of the dance as she was wearing a modified version of the dress she bought that showed her stomach like before. **

The group was stunned and thought Bloom looked even more impressive than before.

**Even Sasuke admitted that she was lovely as she said to Sakura, "It seems Naruto's found girl number three, but she's yet to earn my respect as a potential bride."**

**"Sasuke, she only recently found about her magic, and Naruto does have good judgment. Let's wait and see where life takes her. Besides, you know the CRA back home needs at least three girls to work." Sakura said as they watched Naruto dance with Bloom on the floor. When the dance with Naruto ended, Sasuke took her place and danced with Naruto.**

Everyone was confused by this. CRA? What was that?"

**"I'm really sorry Stella, but the Trix sisters got the ring." Bloom apologized, but Stella waved it off, "Don't worry Bloom, I switched the ring with the egg using a spell, and the spell Flora cast will give the Trix a taste of their own magic." Stella said as Naruto and Sasuke walked up to hear the last part.**

**"What kind of spell did you cast?" Bloom asked as Flora said, "It was the June spell from the Teen Winx magazine."**

**"Sakura told me about that spell. This is just one more nail in those losers coffin of humiliation. I'd rather hang out with Sunspot here than those three losers." Sasuke said, getting them all, but Naruto, off guard. Sasuke smirked before saying, "Did I tell you about the time Naruto pulled a big prank on the freshman of Red Fountain?" Sasuke asked as the dance continued with very little interruption.**

As the change began to change again Naruto pouted, "Awww, but I wanted to hear the prank."

"Quite Naruto," ordered Sakura. "I want to see what that spell was they pulled on the trix."

**Griffin stared at the Trix sisters in front of her, "So, your plan failed. I am very disappointed in you three. I figured three of my top student could handle one plan of mischief." There was a knock at her door, "Enter," she cried.**

**Sasuke entered and smirked seeing the other three there, "So you three have been chewed out enough?" she asked.**

**"Sasuke no taunting; only I get to do that. Now I think you have something of mine?" Sasuke came forward and place a large stack of photos on Griffin's desk and a memory stick. The four witches saw they were pictures of the boys in the girly boxers doing the chicken dance at different poses and the girls as playboy swim bunnies, and when Griffin put it in the memory card in a nearby computer and saw the whole prank from start to finish.**

New round of laughter were heard as they saw the pranks again.

**Griffin laughed as she picked them up and looked through them more closely. "I must say, Naruto did a better job then you three did."**

**"And if what he said was true he kicked all three of your asses as you tried to escape."**

**The girls growled at that reminder. "We didn't know he was a shinobi! We were surprise by the jutsu."**

**"It wasn't the jutsu it was his skill as a shinobi, you losers underestimated him and he use that to his advantage." Sasuke said.**

Naruto just grinned, "It's like I keep telling everyone, don't underestimate me."

**"Enough girls dismissed. Sasuke I want you to give me the details of what he did."**

**The sisters left glaring at Sasuke. Later that night they open the shell that held Stella's ring. Inside was an egg like the one the boy use as gifts. "Why would she keep it in here?" asked Icy as she open the egg. However when she opened the egg they found not the ring but a purple duckling. They growl as they found them have been tricked again.**

The group laughed again seeing the last trick being pulled before the room became back to normal. "Well that was fun," Iruka admitted.

Naruto nodded, "So do we keep going or see a different one."

"See a different what?" said a voice as someone entered the room surprising everyone.

Line.

Okay I hope you guys like this first chapter of this new story. I shall update Many Possible Worlds next before I update this again. I might be switching back and forth between the two so we will see. Anyways I got some suggestion and I am looking them over right now. If anyone has any suggestion then you may but remember the rules for the stories below.

**Rule one have to be with Naruto in it. Be it a Naruto only story or a crossover Naruto or characters from Naruto must be main characters.**

**Rule two, little to no basing. I am not a fan of basing people like Sakura or Sasuke. A little bit is fine but nothing major.**

**Rule three, I get the final say. If I don't like the story for some reason then I will not add it to my list to read. Sorry if you do not like it but I will not do work I do not like and I am sure you would fell the same.**

**Rule four, no song fics or one shots. While cute and a good read I rather do a story with some chapters in them to make it enjoyable.**

**Rule five, no smut. Lemon scenes are fine but I want stories with a plot and work behind it not sex scene every ten minutes of reading. **

That's all for now good day everyone.


	4. Sly Fox part 1

**Many Lives of the Shinobi**

Alright disclaimer; I do not own anything of Naruto nor any of the stories featured in this one. The story below is written and given permission to be used by shadowwriter329.

**Sly Fox Chapter one**

The group turned to see Anko entering the room and looking at them all. She raised a brow looking from face to face. "So what is everyone doing here? Some of you seem a little too young to be in an orgy." She said with a smirk causing many to sputter.

Iruka sighed before he explained what they were doing. Anko did not seem convince. "You guys seen a different world? Yeah right."

Naruto frowned, "Well why not stay and you can see for yourself."

Anko grinned, "Maybe I will. I could use a laugh." And with that Anko went over and sat right next to Naruto who was now caught in a head lock he could not get out of, "And you get to sit right next to me for all the fun. So let get this show started."

The others sighed as Naruto continued to struggle. Iruka went over and started the justu again.

The new imagine appeared and now they were outside in the village in the dead of night. They looked around with the pale moon light shining down.

**Night had fallen over the village hidden in the leaves. All was quite under the pale moon light. Then a figure leaped onto a roof top near the Hokage tower. The figure was average height, wearing all blue. He was wearing a blue cap clover his hair and a simple cloth mask around his eyes, the ends swaying behind him in the wind. He wore a red pouch on his right leg use to carry all that he needs. His weapon of choice, a cane with golden hook-like end. **

"Who's this clown?" Kiba asked.

The others shrugged as they could not answer.

**He pulled a pair of binoculars and uses them to look at the building. One of his teammate's voice was heard over the binoculars, or as they were called the Binocucom. "Calling Sitting Duck; this is the Wizard. Do yea read me Sitting Duck?"**

'**Sitting Duck' answered, "This is peeking duck here, I hear yea loud and clear, Blizzard."**

**His teammate groaned on the other end, "No, Sly I am the Wizard and your Sitting Duck."**

**Sly grin before saying, "Whatever you say, Lizard." **

"**No Sly I'm, (sigh) forget it you aren't taking this seriously."**

Some of the guys chuckled already liking this guy.

**Sly rolled his eyes, "Yeah I'm not, listen Bentley I know you don't like working in the field but you gotta loosen up. If we are going to get to the forbidden scroll I need yea on your toes. So in plain talk what's your status?" **

'_Forbidden scroll?'_ Naruto and Iruka wondered thinking back to the night Naruto became a genin. The others in the room were shocked someone was going to try and steal it. "So he's a thief?" Sakura asked.

"Looks like it," Shikamaru answered, "So troublesome."

Lee crossed his arms, "What a very un-youthful person."

Anko however tilted her head, _'Stealing the forbidden scroll? Why does this seem to ring a bell?'_

**Bentley sighed again before muttering under his breath. After a bit he said, "I am made my way into a storeroom on the third floor but I need you to unlock the door so I can get to the security terminal." **

**Sly use his Binocucom to find a path inside. "Don't worry buddy, I will be there shortly." **

**After Sly put his Binocucom away he ran and then jumped off the roof. He twisted in midair and landed on a tight rope leading to another building. Sly love the abilities of his family's bloodline. His family is able to see what looks like blue sparkles around certain object where he can perform moves for those uses. Able to walk on tight ropes and wire smaller than his feet, poles to climb places to use his cane and swing away. And his favorite-Sly jumps of the rope and spins in the air before landing on a small point of a poll-the ninja spire jump. **

Anko whistled, "Okay very fancy. To do all of that with no charka shows some skill."

**Sly jumped off and landed next to a ledge with an open window. Once he was inside he made his way to the storeroom Bentley was at. Bentley was Sly's height wearing light tan cloths and reflective goggles to hide his eyes. His head and hair was cover with an explorers' helmet. He carried a crossbow that held a dart. "What took yea so long?" he as he walked out of the store room. Sly just laughed and followed him. **

**The two made their way to the security terminal and Bentley started to work his magic. His fingers were a blur as he hacked the system. "First the cameras that lead to your path are off. Next goes the alarms and finally the security gates are down." **

The group was shocked as the security measures they had which seemed more high tech then theirs. "Okay I am starting to become impress with these guys." Anko said.

Naruto finally got free from Anko's grip before he added, "This looks a lot harder than...it should be."

Iruka nodded, "I agree we don't have that kind of security and I don't know where we can get it."

Shikamaru eyed Bentley wondering about him but thought it was too troublesome to say anything.

**Bentley turned to Sly, "The path to your rendezvous point is now clear. Once you get there and make your way to Murry where you can get a clean shot to the vault. I will turn the alarms back on so the Anbu won't be alerted. I will stay here to change the alarms for you when needed." **

**Sly nodded as he went ahead. He got half way when he heard Bentley on the speakers. "Attention, this is maintenance speaking. We are going through a system purge as well as an update of the systems. Some security measures will be shut down temperately, so do not be alarmed. All Anbu keep up your guard while this is happening."**

Sakura had a deadpan look on her face, "Yeah right. Like they are dumb enough to fall for that."

**Sly smiled as he made it to the next floor and over to a window. Sly open it and jumped out. He twisted in mid-air and landing on a rope between two buildings. He made a simple run on the tight ropes and up one level till he made it to a store not far from tower. He entered one of the store rooms only to see a gate blocking his way. "Murry is late again," mumbles Bentley over his com-link. "Try and see if you can make way without him."**

"I wonder who this Murry guy is," Kiba said as he figures it was someone strong.

Lee nodded, "Indeed, but I know that this Murry will be incredibly youthful." He added this with his eyes glinting and a fist pump.

**Sly took barely three steps when he heard a loud huffing and puffing. Then he heard the voice of his friend shouting, "THUNDER FLOP!"**

**Sly dived out of the way as Murry broke through the glass roof above him and belly flopped into the center of the room. Everything around Murry was sent flying or was crushed from the force. Murry stood and smiled at his friend. He was taller than Sly and had bit of a large belly. He was wearing a large purple short sleeve shirt and cargo pants held but a thick leather belt. He had brown leather gloves and a brown leather mask that covered his whole head except for his eyes and mouth. Clear goggles cover his eyes that seemed to shine with excitement. "Greetings friend, I hope you weren't harmed by my powerful entrance." **

**Sly could not help but smile, "No Murry I kept my distance."**

"**Good," said Murry with a nod. "Cause the Thunder Flop knows neither friend nor foe, only destitution."**

The group blinked seeing Murry. Lee however cried out, "Yosh! This Murry's Flames of youth are burning ever bright!"

The group groaned but watched on that the gang would do next.

**Sly rolled his eyes at his friend antics. But he wouldn't have it any other way. "Yeah, maybe you can channel some of that 'raw energy' into that gate here."**

"**Of course, that puny gate is no match for the might of 'The Murry'." Murry said as he flexed his muscles. **

**Then Murry went to the gate and started to lift it up. After thirty seconds he held it above his head. "Okay all clear." And Sly ran under the gate and into another room. Sly ignored the door that lead to the shop below and stood before another gate. Murry push the gate higher above him and ran through before the gate shut behind him. Murry made quick work of the second gate and now Sly and Murry were on a roof top, one floor below the Hokage's office but could see clearly what was happening inside. **

"So he is strong and most likely a taijutsu user." Neji observe.

"Makes sense," Tenten agreed seeing how easily Murry lifted those thick metal gates.

**They both notice several Anbu standing guard in the office. "Sorry guys, but the Anbu decided till the all the alarms were back 'online' they added more Anbu into the office. I can't get rid of them without setting off an alarm somewhere which we would need for later."**

"**Don't worry, 'The Murry' has this covered." Said Murry and he lifted up a large crate. With great force he threw it to the street below and the crate smashed into a stand. The two hid as the Anbu disappeared from the office to investigate the noise not far from them. "There you go Sly, the path is clear. I have no way into there so I will meet you at the rendezvous point."**

**Sly smiled at his friend, "Killer work, Murry. I will meet yea and Bentley there, this shouldn't take long."**

"This plan is going really smoothly," Ino said with a pout, "Why can't some of our ninja mission go like this."

Iruka chuckled at her questions, "Cause even if you plan many different moves there are always some things you never see coming or expect to happen."

**Sly enter the Hokage's office and looked around before spotting the sofa. As he walked toward it Bentley spoke over their com-link. "Are you sure this is where the safe is located?"**

"**Yeah I'm sure, the second Hokage placed a fake safe behind the picture of his brother that is a trap to fool and catch any thieves looking for the village's secrets. The real safe is hidden in plain sight." And Sly reached for the wall above the sofa and pulled. A fake screen was pulled from the wall showing a large seal array the size of Sly's torso. **

Anko whistled before she glanced at Iruka, "You think Lady Tsunade will consider this idea. I'm sure master Jiraiya could make a seal for the safe."

Iruka thought about it and found the idea very promising. "I will run the idea by her later and see what she thinks. It could make it easier to keep some of our villages' secrets safe."

"**Are you sure you can handle that? It will sure be hard to crack." Asked Bentley as sly held up his right hand to the seal array.**

"**Of course, all it takes is a light tough." Sly said as he held only his pointing finger, middle finger and thumb.**

**Each digit gained a small blue flame made of chakra. He placed his hand on one 'ring' of seals. Slowly he turned his hand turning the ring with him. He learned this from the Thievius Raccoonus. With seals and safes like this all he had to do with focus some chakra into the safe in the right spot and slowly turn it like you were the one unlocking it. He had to feel his charka for well the only word he could describe it as vibrations. He then turns it the other way still feeling for the vibrations. Then one final time then the safe is cracked. **

**Sly smiled as the safe unlocked when he pulled his hand away. The safe open up and Sly peered inside. There were several file for the Hokage's eyes only as well as several other important secrets to the village. Then he found the large forbidden scroll. He took out the scroll and tied it to his back. He then pulled out a small blue card that was shaped and looked like a raccoon. It was his family symbol and sacred animal. It was also the calling card to the first Sly Cooper. Like his name sake before him he always leaves them when he pulled off a heist. **

The group raised a brow but shrugged. Most came from a clan and could respect having a scared animal or symbol. Iruka found it interesting this thief has a name sake and wondered who that was like.

**His victory was short lived because he barely turned around to see someone he knew body flicker into the room. "Anko, flashing me again I see, don't you ever get cold wearing that?"**

Anko blinked seeing herself appear, "Okay this is a surprise." She then grinned, "Still it looks like we have a history if he can banter with me like that."

**The special jounin smirked at the thief. "Why do you help me warm up in my interrogation cell."**

"**Sorry I'm saving myself for a special girl. If she ever breaks my heart you can help me pick up the pieces. In fact I think I will go meet her right now." **

"**You aren't going anywhere Cooper!" shouted Anko as she sent several snakes out of her sleeves at him. They bit into him…only to rip the paper dummy instead. She quickly looked around to see the door open and found him running down the hall. **

"Wow you must really not like this guy." Naruto said seeing how fast that version of Anko got angry and went after Sly.

Anko nodded but wondered what happen to make her act like that.

**As she gave chase he heard on the speakers, "Intruder alert! All Anbu report to the third floor, east wing!"**

**Anko smirked, **_**'Reinforcements got you now Coop…wait a minute, that's not even close to where we are.'**_** Anko growled and gained speed to try and catch him while throwing kunai at him.**

**Sly dodge the kunai as he went down a different hallway and Bentley and Murry ran up to him, following him away from the yells from Anko. "This was not part of the plan!" screamed Bentley and he ducked under a thrown kunai. **

"**Relax Bentley; this is where it gets fun." Sly said as all three of them jumped away from the wave of weapons. Anko was getting closer to them. "Meet you guys at the safe house I will lose miss wet dream here." **

Anko frowned starting to get annoyed at all these nicknames like she was some easy going girl. Sure she figure she was a wet dream to some perverts in the village but to say it like that.

**Then all three of the jumped, breaking through the windows and went off in three directions. Anko jumped after them and started to follow Sly. The two jump across rooftops in their little game of cat and mouse. **

Iruka blinked as he watched this. He was reminded of the few times Naruto was chased around the village because he pulled a big prank. _'No…it can't be.'_

**Sly finally stop and turned towards Anko twirling his cane in one hand. Anko stopped in front of him her hand loose to the sides ready to send her snakes out of her sleeves at him. **

"**End of the line Cooper," she said ready for any move he makes. **

**Sly gave her that cocky smile, "Yeah sorry our game has to end with the same results as always." Before he slammed the bottom of his cane down on the roof, creating a smoke screen. **

**Anko sent two snakes into the smoke but the caught nothing. When the smoke cleared she screams in anger before jumping off trying to find anything to lead her to him.**

"Okay he's good but he must have really got under my skin to get me like that." Anko added wondering why the scene stay in that one spot after she left.

"Yeah who could he be?" Ino asked confused on the matter.

**After a minute Sly appeared out of thin air as he lower his Shadow Power move. He smiled and he started to walk off toward the safe house as he pulled of his hat, showing his blond hair**. (Eyes started to go wide seeing the spiky blond hair) **"What a night, now to go and get that Headband in this 'extra credit test'." He said as he pulled off his mask and rubbed his cheek with the back of his gloved hand, wiping off the make-up hiding his whisker marks. Naruto Uzumaki jumped off toward his friends at the safe house, his smile never leaving his face.**

The scene ended and the room returned to normal. All of them were stunned even if Naruto and the Konohamaru corps has stars in their eyes. "That was awesome!" Naruto cried out jumping into the air. "Did you see me? I was like some super ninja!"

Naruto victory was short lived when Anko grabbed him and place the genin into a headlock. She grinned giving him a noggie, "Not bad brat. Too bad you can ever be as cool."

The others laughed as Naruto struggled to get free and cried out in pain at Anko's treatment.

* * *

If anyone has any suggestion then you may but remember the rules for the stories below.

**Rule one have to be with Naruto in it. Be it a Naruto only story or a crossover. Naruto or characters from Naruto must be main characters.**

**Rule two, little to no basing. I am not a fan of basing people like Sakura or Sasuke. A little bit is fine but nothing major.**

**Rule three, I get the final say. If I don't like the story for some reason then I will not add it to my list to read. Sorry if you do not like it but I will not do work I do not like and I am sure you would feel the same.**

**Rule four, no song fics or one shots. While cute and a good read I rather do a story with some chapters in them to make it enjoyable.**

**Rule five, no smut. Lemon scenes are fine but I want stories with a plot and work behind it not sex scene every ten minutes of reading. **

That's all for now good day everyone.


End file.
